powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X11: Blue Streak, Blue Thief?
'Blue Strak, Blue Thief? '''is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-first episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary Someone has been stealing from the stores in the city of Rosebud. And Amos is caught red-handed. Why is he doing this? Plot Brian, Niko, Kezia, and Amarie finish off a pack of Phantasms from Phantasma. Brian uses the Honjo Mansamune to destroy them. But Amos doesn't report.... ~Another store has been burglarized, this time a corner store. Locals say all they saw was a blue streak running by the store and taking goods. If you have any details on this bizarre scenario, please contact authorities~ Adrian turns of the TV after the news report. He suspects Psychos is behind this, but why would he be going after a corner store? Mrs Fukahari continues her lecture on world history to her class. Ken is clearly falling asleep, while Miles and Pheobe are faring no better. Amarie however stays attentive. She realizes the importance of schooling. After school, The rangers meet up at Adrian's office. He tells them of the thief running around Rosebud. Kezia turns around and claims it is Amos. "What? Me? No way! My stealing days are over! I swear!" Amos says calmly yet nervously. "Look Amos you can tell us if it's you. The guys' invisible, and has a blue energy field. Sounds a lot like you..." Brian says. "Guys, if he says it's not him, then it's probably not him! This don't amount to a hill of beans if we accuse each other..." Amarie says. "Hmm. I guess..." Kezia says. Meanwhile, Slash and Bulkmeister continue their combative stances against each other. Psychos enters the room as the two argue over who's fault it is the last plan failed. "ENOUGH! You two are like petulant children! Slash! Bring me another X-Disk!" Bulkmeister decides to assert himself. "NO! Let me make the new beast! Slash's beasts have failed. Let me take a stab at it!". Psychos allows it. "Nathan Smith, Age 45, Power Level 3. Died in attack against Army forces. Now he shall be reborn as Speedster!" Bulkmeister says. "Vroom, vroom! Speedster lives!" "Speedster! You and I will find this 'thief' running around in Rosebud. When we recruit him, then we will combine your powers with his, and form our super soldier!" Bulkmeister boasts. The two then set out. The rangers, as part of their community outreach, visit the Rosebud Orphanage. Amos seems especially keen with one of the children. His name is Landry. He was only 2 years old when he was brought into the orphanage. 8 years later, he resides here now. Amarie sees this and smiles at Amos. Amos and Landry play catch in the backyard. "Nice job Landry! That was a great pass!" Amos says. "Thanks Amos! One day, I'll be in the MLB!" Landry replies. As the rangers leave though, Amos is more shaken up by leaving than the others. Amarie asks what's up, but he says he's fine. Speedster and Bulkmeister predict the next spot the thief would hit up. They show up at an electronics store. "This soldier will serve us nicely! Once we gain his power of invisibility, and combine it with your speed, we'll be able to rule this world in no time!" Bulkmeister declares. Adrian's Soul Awakener goes into overdrive, and he sends the team out. But Amos is not among them. They meet Psychos' soldiers half way, and engage in battle. As they do, the thief arrives and begins to steal. Bulkmeister sees them and and chases after him. Brian orders Amarie to chase after him. Amarie shoots an arrow from the X-Staff and destabilizes Bulkmeister. He is incapacitated and escapes by way of Phantasma. Amarie meanwhile, catches up to the thief as he approaches the orphanage. Amarie notices this and realizes who she's chasing. "AMOS! YOU'RE THE THIEF!" Amarie yell "Amarie! It's not what you think!" "Oh, so you're NOT stealing, and just so HAPPEN to have all this stuff with you! I stuck out for you! And you were the thief the whole time!" "I have no choice!" Amos yells back. He finally explains his motive. "I use to live hear, 10 years ago, with my baby brother after our parents died. We never ever had enough funding here. Never enough food, clothes, toys, nothing. To make ends meet, I joined Paxton's group, and made money that way." Amos says as he walks closer to the house. "The old man who ran this place, Mr LeRoy, died in that last battle with Psychos when he turned into a Phantasm. Without him, these kids were gonna be lost to the wind. I couldn't do that to any of them, Especially Landry. So yeah I stole that food, those clothes, this stuff! And I'm not gonna stop. And you're not gonna stop me either!" Phantasma and Bulkmeister saw the whole thing. "So it was my old friend Amos the whole time. Should have known. But this'll be fun. Speedster! Change of plans! I know what were gonna do next." The rangers return to base. Adrian asks of the thief, and Amarie goes to speak up. "Yes Amarie? Do you know who it is??!?!" Adrian asks Amarie can't bring herself to fibbing her friend out. Amos is safe again. Masquerade checks on Amarie by way of Phantasma. Apparently, she has always been spying on her, like a caring mother. She sees Amarie in her room. She pulls up her phone and almost calls her mom, but doesn't. She has no one to turn to in Amos's situation. Amos walks in and apologizes for the events the night before. "I'm sorry, I pushed you into a hole. I panicked. I guess I don't have all the answers all the time." The two bond. "I guess what you're doing for those kids, is honorable. I'm sorry for your loss." Amarie says Amos tears up at the loss of his Orphanage Parent. "Yeah, I'll miss him. Psychos will pay for this." "But no, there's no honor. No one cares about these kids except for me. So I gotta give them what they need" "So you're Robin Hood. That's what you do..." "Don't put it like that, makes me sound heroic. I'm a troublemaker through and through." Amos says jokingly. "Everyone needs a troublemaker in their life. They make things, exciting..." Amarie says as she looks at him starry-eyed. The two then engage in heist. Amarie helps Amos this time in his mission. Amos is extremely well versesd in making this effective. His espionage taught to him by Paxton and his men have made him very resourceful. They are able to secure food from a supermarket, and they make their way to the orphanage. "That was actually kind of, fun.." Amarie says. "We should hang some more than." Amos replies. But as they do, Paxton walks out of the Orphanage. "Hey Amos." "PAXTON!" Amarie yells "I knew whoever was the thief would have been a tough out with lots of skill. Didn't think it would be one of my own." "What are you doing here?" Amos questions "What I can't pay my respects to my old recruitment grounds? I hear your old man croaked thanks to the Family. If have to make sure these kids are 'safe', heh." Paxton says as he picks up Landry by the shirt. "LANDRY!" Amos and Amarie yell. "Let me go you freak!" Landry yells. "Oh I'll let you go alright, I'll let you out in to the world as something better! But if Amos here would surrender himself, we won't need you guys at all. If you meet us at the Ferry sation at 4am and surrender yourself, we'll let the kid go. Late even 1 second, and I'll make sure you NEVER see him again. Phantasma! Get us out of here!" "NOOOO!" Amos yells as he barely misses out on the closing portal. Amarie and Amos sit mortified. They quickly run back to base and tell the others. Amos finally admits to his crimes. Adrian, quite disappointing with Amos, will deal with him later. But now the kids are of the most importance. Brian comes up with a plan of attack, and the rangers are out. "Niko, we're gonna see Speedster again. You need to knock him out at the front. We can't have any interruptions in this. Kezia, you and I will stay in the trees and be backup. Amos and Amarie, you two will meet up with Bulkmester. You're priority is to get the kids and yourself safe. Alright lets go!" The team makes it to the Ferry station, and lo and behold, Bulkmeister has held up his end of the bargain. Speedster sees them wiz by as they move into position. "Boss! They're here, but there not alone!" "Good. Let them come to me!" The rangers get into position, as Amarie and Amos stand off to Bulkmeister. He taunts Amos' past. "You're evil Amos. And you know it. You and I, we coulda run these streets here. The two of you. You both have skeletons in your closet. Why don't you embrace it?" "Save it. Give us the kids and I'll surreneder myself" Amos says. Bulkmeister pulls out Landry as he kicks and screams. Amos walks towards the two hulking warrior tosses Landry towards Amarie. "Amos!" Landry yells. Amos then turns to Landry and says everything will be okay. Just then, Speedster comes in and steals Landry away to Amarie and Amos's surprise. "HA! FOOL! You thought I was honest with you! Never!" He taunts Amarie. "Change of Plans! Amarie, you chase after Speedster! The rest of us will take on Bulkmeister. The team breaks out and fights. Amos jumps and grabs Landry and goes invisable. Just long enough for Amarie to find Speedster and shoot him. Amos morphs, and defeats Speedster for good. Bulkmeister, plan failed, escapes. The rangers defeat the grown Speedster with the Samurai Energy Megazord, and return Landry to the home. Amos says he will always protect the home, as Landry nods in approval. At base, Adrian is disappointed in Amos' stealing, and orders him to work with out pay for a week. But just as Amos returns to his room, Adrian tells him to deliver an envelope to the orphange. Amos sees inside and in it is all the funding the orphange would need for years to come... Debuts *Speedster *Landry Lebeau Trivia *'Comics Counterpart: '''XMen S1E12: Days Of Future Past, Part 2 *Lesson 13: Old Habits Die Hard (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy